


Broken Steel

by Areghano



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blind Betrayal spoilers, F/M, Flashbacks, Game Spoilers, Lots of dialogue, Memories, Post-Blind Betrayal, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Sarcasm, Swearing, like a lot, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areghano/pseuds/Areghano
Summary: Ruby was happy with her spot in the Brotherhood of Steel. She was climbing the ranks, saving the world, and had become particularly close with the leader, Arthur Maxson. Everything was going great... until she was ordered to kill her CO and sponsor, Paladin Danse.





	1. Chapter 1 (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets an order from Maxson she wouldn't have expected in 200 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work, the SS is actually a 22-year-old college student when the bombs drop. It's not really important at first but it will be eventually.

Loud creaks and metallic groans came from the vertibird I was on as it connected with the dock on the Prydwen’s flight deck. As usual, Dogmeat jumped off first, and I followed. The German Shepherd happily wagged his tail while I watched my dusty boots hit the metal platform. Far below I saw the ground of the airport, farther below than I could guess. For the first time, I realized just how far it would be if someone were to fall. I briefly greeted the knight at the door and went inside.  
My eyes took a minute to adjust to the dim light of the interior of the Prydwen, I took the ladder up to the main deck of the airship. I knew Maxson said this meeting was urgent, but I figured my friend could wait for me. Maxson and I formed a pretty good relationship in my few months with the Brotherhood, probably more so than would be considered professional.

  
“ _That Maxson guy, isn’t he a little young to be an ‘elder’?” I asked my new CO, Paladin Danse, after leaving Maxson’s little speech._

  
_“Maxson may be younger than many of us here, but he is more than capable of leading us to victory.” He responded in his usual, toneless voice._

  
It was hard for me to believe just how skeptical I was of Maxson at first, given how close we became. I made my way to one of the empty power armor stations at the far end of the ship. The hydraulics hissed as I stepped out of the suit, closing after my feet hit the floor. Faces of Brotherhood soldiers whose names I had either forgotten or not cared to learn were scattered throughout the main deck. Many of them were knights, like myself, who had been in the Brotherhood longer than I have, but haven’t done half of the critical missions I have for our cause. There were several aspects of the Brotherhood I didn’t agree with, like the hatred for ghouls and synths. Nick and Hancock are two of my closest friends. Their main goal, protecting humanity from dooming themselves again, was something I could get behind.

  
_“I don’t know about these guys, Ruby. It doesn’t seem like a good idea to jump to help these people when you just met them.” Preston openly voiced his concern when I agreed to help Paladin Danse recover the technology from the nearby facility._

 

  
_“Really funny that you say that, seeing as how that’s exactly what I did for you.” Preston rolled his eyes at my sarcasm._  
_“That’s different, General.” We left the conversation there and finished following Danse in silence. I laughed internally, that really was what happened with me helping Preston and his group. Not only did I save them from the museum, I started going out to settlements to help them and get them to support our cause. He even promoted me to general of the Minutemen. But that’s none of my business._

  
I was snapped out of my flashback when I got up to Maxson on the command deck. He faced out the window, arms crossed behind his back. Since no one else was around, I figured no harm would come in acting normal around the elder. “Maxson, what did you need me for?” If anyone else were to hear me being so informal around the elder, they would have thought I was being disrespectful.

  
I expected him to return the friendliness, but I was met with a coldness I hadn’t seen since my first weeks in the Brotherhood, “Is there something you wish to tell me, Knight?” His accusing tone took me by surprise.

  
“Not at all, I have nothing to hide. Wh-” Before I could even ask what he meant, I was cut off.

  
“I find that very hard to believe,” Maxson squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, clearly trying to determine whether or not I was lying. “Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from the Institute,” after each sentence, he looked at me as if he was waiting for me to confess. “A portion of his findings included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility. After close analysis of the information, we’ve discovered something,” he paused, “unprecedented.” He took a deep breath in, disappointed that I still hadn’t given in. “Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.”

  
I couldn’t believe that Danse, of all people, could be a synth. His hatred for them ran deep, deeper than anyone else I knew… other than Maxson. I laughed, “hilarious, Arthur,” I put emphasis on his first name, knowing he didn’t like when I said it. “You know, it’s not very nice to say stuff like that. Someone around here might take you seriously and go ape-shit on Danse.”

  
“Do you really think this is a joke, Knight Saxe? I take this very seriously.” His tone changed from one of suspicion to one of annoyance.

  
“That’s impossible.” I still refused to believe what he was telling me. I didn’t spend much time with Danse, but I figured I spent enough time with him to know he was a human.  
“I’m afraid not. The evidence is quite damning.” I lowered my head and tried to comprehend what he was telling me. Danse, the most synth-hating bastard in the Brotherhood, was one of them. Maxson continued, “the data you brought back included a record of each subject’s DNA. We keep the same information on file for all of our soldiers. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match for a synth they call ‘M7-97,’” he spat.

  
“There’s no way, it must be a mis-”

  
“Do not interrupt me, knight,” he cleared his throat and continued, “to make matters worse, he’s gone AWOL. Disappeared without a trace. His sudden absence simply reinforces our conclusion that ‘M7-97,’” he said again with even more disgust, “and Paladin Danse are one in the same.” I closed my eyes and shook my head, it was too much, too unbelievable. “I’m finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you and then swore you to secrecy.”

  
My eyes widened and my eyebrows raised, “Max, you know me. Why would I hide something like that from you? You think I would really risk my place here and everything I’ve worked so hard for with the Brotherhood for this?” Maxson huffed and raised one eyebrow, still not convinced. “You have to believe me, he never told me he was a synth!”  
He scoffed at me, again much colder than I had come to expect from him. His rough exterior had completely melted away since I had gotten to know him “Hm. Apparently, I’ve misjudged you. Which means I’ve decided to take you at your word.” It was unlike Maxson, even towards a friend, to beat around the bush this much before giving an order, he must have genuinely thought I knew.

  
“Okay, so can I go?”

  
“However,” he ignored my question, “that doesn’t absolve you of your duty. Danse is a synth. He represents everything we hate… a monstrosity of technology.” A knot formed in my stomach, I had a gut feeling of what he was going to tell me next. “Our mission in the Commonwealth is clear. The Institute and its creations need to be destroyed in order to preserve our future. Which leaves me facing the most difficult order I’ve ever given.”

  
The knot grew, I knew what he was going to say but was hoping he wouldn’t. “Max, don’t say it…”

  
“I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.” There was an aggression in his voice I hadn’t heard before. What scared me the most is how calm he was even though he was clearly infuriated.

  
Tears welled in my eyes, I normally hated killing people, I couldn’t imagine killing someone I knew, especially someone who had done nothing wrong to me. “There has to be some other way to handle this.”

  
“Absolutely not. My decision is final.” Finally, he eased up and returned just slightly to the man I had come to know, “listen, I’m not blind to the fact that Danse was your mentor and this isn’t an easy burden to bear. But if we’re to remain strong, we can’t afford to make exceptions… Even if it means executing one of our own.” I could tell this was a hard decision for Maxson, he had always had immense respect for loyal soldiers, and Danse was as loyal as they came. He sighed, showing how much this had affected him, even though he would never admit it. “Find Proctor Quinlan.” I rolled my eyes, he knew how much I hated Quinlan. “He’s been analyzing the data and should be able to provide you with a starting point.” I turned to leave, wanting nothing more to do with the conversation or Maxson. I stopped to listen when he called back out, “knight, there’s a promotion for you riding on the results of these orders, so don’t disappoint me. You’re dismissed.”

  
“You can shove your promotion right up your-”

  
“What was that, Saxe?”

  
I sighed deeply, “nothing, sir,” and continued out of the room. I stomped all the way to Quinlan’s office, dreading this meeting with him almost as much as my entire mission. I hurried the glasses wearing egghead up and rushed to the important parts, which never came. Quinlan told me he had no leads as to wear Danse was and told me to search every place he had been and eliminate them one at a time, which would take months. During the time I traveled with Danse, we went to every corner of the Commonwealth, mainly doing missions to recover old tech, as the Brotherhood loves doing.

  
Thankfully, Scribe Haylen barged in to save me from the hell that is talking to Quinlan. “What the hell is this crap about Danse being a synth!?” I knew Haylen had been close with Danse, but this outburst was still shocking; she was normally very coolheaded.

  
“I’m assuming your outburst was a reference to some doubt about Danse’s identity. I can assure you that my findings are quite accurate, scribe.”  
“So he sets Danse up, and then you knock him down. Is that it?”

  
I didn’t want to cause a scene, not out in the open like that, “orders are orders.” I had to bite my tongue after uttering those words to keep myself from having an outburst too.  
“‘Orders are orders?’ That’s all you have to say? I can’t believe that after everything Paladin Danse did for you, you’re just going to turn your back on him like this.” Frustrated from Haylen not getting it, I kept my mouth shut. Quinlan reprimanded her for disrespecting a senior officer and told her to return to the police station. “Of course. My apologies, Proctor.” The disdain in her tone implied she may hate Quinlan as much as I do… Well, almost as much. Haylen turned her attention to me. “I believe I may have some information that’s relevant to the search.”

  
“Very well then, would you care to enlighten us, or do we have to wait until you decide to enlighten us with your knowledge?” The proctor’s condescending attitude only pissed me off more with every sentence he spoke.

  
“Knight, if you’d accompany me to the Flight Deck, I’d like to show you some of the information I’ve compiled first hand.” After she claimed to have the information stored on a terminal, I began to get her point. I followed her down and waited for her to say something about the situation. “Do you actually plan on killing Paladin Danse?”

  
I knew Haylen was one of the only Brotherhood members I could trust with something like this. I decided to be honest with her, “I… I haven’t decided yet.”

  
“Well, before you do, I need you to listen to what I have to say.” She sounded closer to crying than I have ever seen from a Brotherhood soldier. She explained how she had known Danse since joining the Brotherhood, and that he was the one who taught her almost everything she knew. “I don’t care what Quinlan’s report says. I don’t care if he’s a machine or not… he’s still Danse.” I didn’t even need to ask, she knew what I was going to say. “I’m telling you this because someone has to before you rush off and carry out Maxson’s orders without thinking about what you’re doing. Danse is the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I’ve watched him risk his own life based on nothing more than principle alone. That’s why I’m asking you… not just as a member of the Brotherhood, but as a human being… give him a chance. Let him tell his side of the story.” She used the word asking, but it seemed more like begging. Although she had no need to beg, I was already torn between following orders and being a decent person. “If you’re not convinced by what he says, or somehow he’s become truly lost to us, then you do what you have to do.”

  
“Alright, I’ll hear him out.” I already planned on doing so, but Haylen clearly needed the reassurance.

  
With a grateful smile, she sighed and said, “that’s all that I ask. I’ll just have to trust that when the time comes... you’ll do the right thing.” She told me about a spot Danse had as a fallback point before the Prydwen set up at the airport: an old military post to the far north. I nodded and left Haylen, left the Prydwen, left the entire airport. I knew how the Brotherhood was with their no tolerance of synths, but this surprised me more than I can even explain.

  
With all of the stressful talk, I had forgotten that Dogmeat was with me the whole time. When I got out of sight of the airport, I fell to my knees and hopelessness washed over me. My hands held my head as I knelt on the ground, unconcerned with the insane amount of danger I was putting myself in out in the open like that. Dogmeat nudged at my hands like he knew I was upset. I looked up with tear stained cheeks and smiled lightly at the dog. “Good boy, Dogmeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is like filled to the brim with in-game dialogue, I usually hate using it so much but this kinda called for it. I'm super open to comments and criticism so go nuts.


	2. Chapter 2 (Danse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has time to think in the bunker, and can only think of how, as a synth, he shouldn't be alive. Until a familiar face shows up on orders to kill him and instead changes his mind.

_ “I don’t know how you keep that thing around,” I said to Ruby, making sure the synth heard me. _

 

_ “Who, Nick? He’s harmless. And one of my best friends.” Ruby turned to walk backward as she talked to me. “Just because he’s a synth doesn’t make him a bad person.”  _

 

_ I made a noise of disgust at her calling it a person. Synths are nothing but machines.  _

 

This and countless other memories of hating synths raced through my mind as I sat alone in the dark bunker, the sounds of water dripping in the cave echoed in the air. All I could think about was how confused I felt. I’m a synth, an abomination, the one thing that represents what we hate most, yet I didn’t feel any different. I sat on a steamer trunk in the small room, and let my head hang. I heard the quiet clink of my metal dog tags. Taking the thin pieces of steel in my hand, I pulled them and snapped the ball chain from around my neck. I didn’t deserve to wear those, to be a part of the Brotherhood. I was just waiting for a squad of knights in armor to come through the elevator to execute me. In hindsight, running off was probably the worst thing I could do. I should have gone back to the Prydwen, faced my fate like a man. Or a machine, rather. 

 

As my thoughts bounced around, an image flashed in my head. It was Ruby, why I was thinking about her I don’t know. She had that effect on me, and all of the people around her. I knew she could handle herself, she was a skilled soldier, but I had this feeling like I needed to protect her. Maybe it was because she was so young, or because I never had someone to worry and care about. 

 

_ Muffled sounds came from the sleeping bag on the ground. I was on watch while Ruby slept. I went over to her to make sure everything was alright and as I got closer I realized what I was hearing. It was the soft cries I had heard from her a few times before but never did anything about. “Soldier?” Her body jumped slightly, surprised by my voice. _

 

_ “Danse,” she sniffed and wiped her face, a failed attempt to hide her tears, “I told you to call me Ruby,” she was always joking, even when it was inappropriate. “What do you need?” _

 

_ “Ruby, I heard you crying, are you alright?” I internally cringed at the question, clearly, she wasn’t alright, I’m just awful at comforting people. _

 

_ “Oh, I’m fine. Just, um, got something in my eye.”  _

 

_ “Sure. I’m here if you need to talk.”  _

 

_ She smiled lightly, and laughed silently, “thank you Danse, but really I’m alright.” _

  
  


I didn’t believe her, obviously, and I was regretting just leaving the conversation there without bringing it up again. Even when I would hear her cry multiple times after. 

 

Above me, footsteps approached the elevator. Though I expected several soldiers in power armor, I only heard one set of regular steps. My anxiety boiled as the hum of the elevator got closer to the basement level, and finally opened. Out of it stepped a Brotherhood soldier alright, but it was Ruby. Of course, Maxson would send her. Since they became friends, I sensed that he was a bit jealous of how much time I spent with her. Her head hung low so I couldn’t see her eyes, I was always telling her to look where she was going, guess she didn’t listen. What I could see were her tear stained cheeks. For reasons I couldn’t explain, I immediately cared more about her and what she was going through than my own problems. I didn’t say a word as she made her way past the protectrons in the bunker, through the cave, and to the room I was in. 

 

“Danse…” her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

 

“I’m not surprised Maxson sent you, he never could do the dirty work himself.” I noticed that Dogmeat lagged behind her, smelling everything he could. I was surprised she didn’t bring someone like Preston or MacCready. Actually, I’m not surprised she didn’t bring MacCready; that mercenary hated synths.

 

“I… I don’t understand what’s going on Danse.” 

 

“Believe me, this is more of a shock to me than it is to you, I didn’t know. Until Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought synths were the enemy.” I tried my best to keep from showing just how much the news affected me, I didn’t want to appear weak. “I never expected to hear that I was one of them. If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” I sighed before getting to the point, “so what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

 

She hung her head again, clearly upset about the answer, “no… but I’m hoping there’s a way out.” She was always doing that. Hoping. No matter what the situation was, she always found a way to have hope. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Look, I’m not blind to the fact that we’re friends, and this must be difficult for you,” I used the term “friends” lightly. “I wish Maxson had sent someone else. But that doesn’t change a thing. I’m still a synth, which means I need to be destroyed. If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for.” Ruby’s face twisted with anger at Maxson’s name, something unusual for her. It was no secret that she was friends with the Elder, but I don’t think she knew why. Maxson had told me in a meeting once that he was trying to bed her, and was getting close to her to gain her trust first. The thought disgusted me but didn’t surprise me. Maxson was only 20, and I know how guys can be at that age. “Synths can’t be trusted. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees and humanity to the brink of extinction. I need to be the example, not the exception.” The thought of dying didn’t scare me at all, being a synth seemed worse than death. 

 

“If you really feel that way, why did you run in the first place?” Ruby’s statement just reminded me how foolish I was, running from the truth, hoping they were wrong.

 

But I couldn’t let her know I let my emotions get the better of me, that was her thing, not mine. “The moment I learned the truth, I knew my life was in danger. I’m a soldier, so self-preservation kicked in… I needed to regroup and assess the situation.” I blamed instinct but was mentally questioning just how much a machine can have instincts, and how much of it was programmed in. “Once I got here, and I had some time to think… I realized I’d just made everything worse. I should’ve just stayed on the Prydwen and accepted the inevitable. Like I said, I need to be the example, not the exception. 

 

A smile crept onto her face, highlighted by the artificial light from the ceiling. Lord only knows how she can find a way to smile in times like this. “The empathy that you’re showing me… it’s a human emotion.” 

 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’ve made my decision. I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity. Maxson’s ordered you to execute me, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to stand in your way.”

 

Another tear rolled silently down her cheek, and onto her neck, “is there any way out of this?” Her voice was cracking, she was forcing herself to stay calm.

 

“We both know that this is the right thing to do. If you refuse to follow Maxson’s orders, you’re undermining everything the Brotherhood stands for.” Another flinch from her at the mention of his name had me wondering what he had done to upset her. Surely she wasn’t just upset about having to execute me, a synth. “I can’t allow that to happen on my account.”

 

She took a deep breath in to steady herself before speaking. I expected her to finally give in and follow her orders. “No,” she adamantly refused. “I won’t do it Danse.”

 

I was in disbelief. It was so unlike Ruby to be insubordinate, with her hatred for conflict and confrontation. “I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive. Why would you do that for me?”

 

“I’ve already lost my family, I don’t want to lose my friend.”

 

Her way with words got to me, somehow changing my mind, “you’re right, how could I have been so blind? I should consider how my death might affect the people that care about me. People like you and Haylen.” I took a careful step towards her, looking down at her face. “Perhaps now that you’ve opened my eyes, I can consider my next move.”

 

Another smile, more relieved this time, plastered her face. “Whatever you decide to do, I’ve got your back.”

 

“Thank you, my friend, but I have my own path to follow. The only clear choice is for me to leave the Commonwealth.” The corners of her mouth fell, and her eyes grew sad. “The sooner I make for the border, the sooner I put this behind me.” I picked up the dropped holotags from the ground, “take my holotags. Use them to prove that your mission was a success or Maxson will just send someone else to hunt me down.” I took her hands and placed the holotags in them, closing her fingers around them. “Now, come on. Let’s get the hell out of here.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop a lot of in-game dialogue again. It's probably gonna be like that until Blind Betrayal is over so sorry again.


	3. Chapter 3 (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby surprises herself with her efforts to save Danse, and later gets an unexpected punishment for her smart mouth.

I followed Danse out of the Bunker, lagging behind a little bit as we left the elevator. I had a bad feeling in my gut that I couldn’t ignore. I knew something bad was going to happen, there was no way saving Danse would be that easy. When I got outside to the blinding wasteland sun, my worst fears were realized. Maxson stood there, a vertibird behind him on a concrete platform. His face was red with anger, his hands almost trembling. Danse somehow stayed calm, even though he had to have known what Maxson was there to do. 

 

The elder’s voice boomed outside the bunker, “how dare you betray the Brotherhood!” He was directing his anger at me.

 

Before I had a chance to defend myself, Danse spoke up. “It’s not her fault. It’s mine.”

 

Maxson pointed a finger at him, “I’ll deal with you in a moment. Knight!” I was standing beside Danse, partly behind him. I was trying to act tough, but I couldn’t help but hide behind him. “Why has this… this thing not been destroyed?”

 

Making an effort not to look down, I answered him. “He’s still alive because you’re wrong about him.”

 

“‘Him!? Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine… an automaton created by the Institute. It wasn’t born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown within the cold confines of a laboratory.” I rolled my eyes, only angering Maxson more. “Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine. The two were never meant to intertwine.” The entire time I was mimicking Maxson’s hand gestures, I couldn’t help my childish nature. Feeling a slight nudge from Danse’s elbow, I stopped. “By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure.”

 

Danse raised his voice at Maxson, something I’ve only heard him do when he was scolding me. “After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood… all the blood I’ve spilled in our name, how can you say that about me?”

 

“You’re the physical embodiment of what we hate most. Technology that’s gone too far. Look around you, Danse. Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland. Millions… perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man’s restraint. They called it a ‘new frontier’ and ‘pushing the envelope,’ completely disregarding the repercussions.” Maxson looked like a vein was going to pop out of his forehead. “Can’t you see that the same thing is happening again!? You’re a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands preparing to lay waste to what’s left of mankind.

 

I almost snorted trying to conceal a laugh, “you’re comparing Danse to a nuclear bomb?”

 

Apparently, neither Maxson nor Danse thought it was funny. “This machine might not be a bomb, but its goal is exactly the same. Place it where you want the damage done, and when you least expect it, it delivers a lethal blow without warning and without mercy. A precision strike delivered right at the heart of the enemy. How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it’s alive? A machine that’s had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed, its very soul manufactured. Those ethics that it’s striving to champion aren’t even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to have it blend into society.”

 

Danse gave a small sigh, “it’s true. I was built in the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories aren’t my own. But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth… I felt hope. Don’t you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur.” I laughed again at Danse using his first name. “From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood, I’ve done absolutely nothing to betray your trust and I never will.”

 

Without even the slightest emotion, Maxson dismissed Danse’s powerful monologue. “It’s too late for that now. The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You simply should not exist.” I could tell that Danse was getting either angry, hurt or frustrated, so I gently grabbed his arm. “I don’t intend to debate this any longer,” he turned back to me. “My orders stand.”

 

Danse looked at me, his big, brown eyes lost all of the hope they when I convinced him he deserves to live back in the bunker. “It’s all right. We did our best.” I silently pleaded, hoping we could find another way out. “You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity and I thank you for it. Whatever you decide, know that I am going to my grave with no anger and no regrets.”

 

“Touching. Either you execute Danse, or I will, Knight. The choice is yours.” 

 

For a moment, I stood there looking up at Danse. I knew he would accept death with no arguments, he’s a badass like that. But I couldn’t let that happen. I pulled my revolver off my hip, made sure it was loaded, then turned it to aim it directly at Maxson’s head. “That’s not happening.” Both men took a step back in surprise, Danse tried to pull my arm down but I shook him away. “Either you get back in your little vertibird and fly your ass back to the Prydwen, or I’m spraying your brains across the dirt. The choice is yours.”

 

“Ruby, lower the damn gun, he’ll kill us both!” Danse protested, with the same tone he used when lecturing me. I called it his “Paladin voice.” 

 

“Fat chance. I gave him a choice, let him make it like a big boy,” without turning to look at Danse, I kept my eye down the sights and pulled back the hammer.

 

“You’re a stubborn woman. Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive. Which leaves me with a single alternative.” He drew a breath in and sharply looked at Danse. “Danse. As far as I’m concerned, you’re dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you will be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?”

 

“I do. Thank you for believing in me, Arthur.” Danse smiled lightly as he spoke. 

 

“Don’t mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you’re still alive... is because of her.” He gestured towards me, my gun still centered between his eyes. “I’m returning to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes, and then I expect to see you there. We still have the Institute to deal with.” He turned around and walked back to the vertibird, I didn’t keep my sights off him until he was in the air.

 

I exhaled deeply, the whole time I was holding my breath without realizing it. “Fuck, that man does not flinch. Just makes you wonder how many times people have pointed guns at his head.”

 

Danse snatched the gun from my hands and yelled, “Knight!”  _ oh no,  _ I thought to myself. “What the hell was that?”

 

“Um, that was being a badass, you should know.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“What if he decided to just shoot you? What would you have done then? God, you’re so foolish. You never think before you do anything.” He continued yelling at me and getting in my face, I decided to tune him out and say “yes sir” every once in a while until he calmed down. Finally, he sighed and lowered his tone. “Regardless, it took a hell of a lot of guts to stand up to Maxson like that.”

 

“So what are you gonna do now?”

 

“I’ve decided to stay here.” A smile plastered across my face, probably more obnoxious than I’d ever admit. “I didn’t plan on spending the rest of my days at this old listening post, but it will have to do. Besides, you’re still gonna need my help and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let you wander the Commonwealth alone,” he said in a teasing tone before ruffling my hair. “Now… you better get back to the Prydwen. In the meantime. I’ll start making this bunker more livable. If you ever need me, I’ll be right here.”

 

“Goodbye, Danse.”

 

“Farewell. I hope the next time we meet, it will be under happier circumstances.” I smiled at Danse as he went back into the building.

 

“By the way,” he turned when I interjected, “your ass looks great in that uniform.” I winked at him and he rolled his eyes before disappearing into the elevator. The bare trees rustled in the nuclear breeze while I stood there a moment, feeling like I forgot something. Figuring it was just my imagination, I headed back south towards the Airport. It wasn’t until I reached for my gun to take out some muties at the Satellite array when I realized Danse still had my revolver. “Fuck!” I yelled to myself as I pulled out my laser rifle.

 

_ “You use a revolver as your primary weapon? That’s just asking to be killed.” Danse protested when I grabbed my lucky 44 at Fort Strong.  _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah, soldier boy.” I aimed at a super mutant and took it down with one shot to the head. “Keep talking shit.” _

 

I laughed at the memory while clearing the area. Normally, I would have avoided the mutants if I could, and only killed who I needed to. But for some reason, the little argument with Maxson had me filled with adrenaline and feeling invincible. Mutants we’re dropping left and right until I realized what I had done. An entire horde of mutants lay scattered in the area, along with a few piles of ash. Immediately, I felt proud of what I had accomplished. Most times I would need help for that many mutants but I handled it myself. 

 

For the entire trip back to the Prydwen, and it was a long trip, I could think of nothing more than my anger towards Maxson. The late sun was beginning to set behind me as I came up to the airport. Dust filled the air from the knights marching around in their power armor, kicking up the dirt on the ground. Strangely, no one said a word to me as I made my way to the vertibird and onto the airship. That or I was too enraged to notice. When I got to him, Maxson was busy talking to Captain Kells. “Elder, do you have a moment?” I butted in, trying not to show Kells how angry I was.

 

“Knight, don’t interrupt us. Maxson and I were-”

 

“Kells, I’ll get back with you in a minute. Please let me have a word with Knight Saxe.” Reluctantly, Kells muttered a “yes, sir,” before leaving the room.

“Reporting as ordered, Elder.” I managed to control my anger and talk to Maxson without blowing his brains out.

 

“Before we continue, I want to make one thing clear. This conversation will be the last time we speak about Danse. As far as the Brotherhood of Steel is concerned, he’s dead. Do you understand?”

 

I gritted my teeth, “I’ll never understand it, but I’m not going to mention him again.” 

 

“Then consider this a lesson to reflect upon as your service with the Brotherhood continues. Danse’s execution creates a missing link in our chain of command. That  _ traitor _ held quite an important role with us. I’m certain that you’ll make a fine replacement.” It made me sick that he could just replace Danse like that. After everything he did for the Brotherhood, he just brushed him off like a bad memory. “His quarters and all his possessions are now yours, including his personal suit of power armor. Congratulations, Paladin.”

 

In any other circumstances, I would be glad to be promoted, but not like this. Not because they were choosing to act like Danse was some awful traitor who deserved to be killed. “Body’s not even cold and you’re already dividing the loot.” 

 

He shot me an evil smirk. “To the victor go the spoils. Being a part of the Brotherhood, you should learn to appreciate that sentiment. Just be aware that a Brotherhood Paladin is expected to be a symbol integrity to our brothers and sisters. I trust you won’t disappoint them... or disappoint me.” He went on to tell me to speak with Captain Kells next. I nodded and turned to leave. 

 

“You know, Maxson,” I started from the doorway, not even turning to face him, “Danse is twice the soldier, and the man, you’ll ever be.”

 

“What did you just say to me, Saxe?”

 

I turned to face him, he had come close to me and was only a foot away when I said it again, louder this time. “I said, Danse is twice the soldier, and the man, you’ll ever be.” Maxson grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and pulled me to my toes. 

 

“You… disrespectful, insubordinate pest.” He swung his arm around and threw me to the ground on the far side of the room. My face bounced off of a railing and I could instantly feel my mouth fill with blood. But he wasn’t done. “You think you can talk to me like that, you little bitch?” He pulled me off the floor by my arm and shoved me towards the exit. “Come back when you’ve learned how to talk to a superior.” 

 

I spit blood on the floor and stomped out of the Prydwen. The vertibird pilot made some smart comment about me picking the wrong fight, but he must have gotten the hint from my death stare and shut up. It was well past dark by the time I got all the way back to Sanctuary, and almost everyone was in bed already. I knew I could count on Valentine to be up still, so I went to the metal shack I had built for him and a few of my other close friends. As usual, he was sitting in a chair reading with a lit cigarette hanging from his plastic lips. “Well, well, well. Look at you. I’d like to see the other guy, no way you let him off without a scratch” His low voice was music to my homesick ears after being off on missions for a few days. I turned so he could see the right side of my face, the side with the new gash. “Ouch, let’s get you cleaned up.” He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his metal hand and flicked it to the ground. “Hop up there.” He grabbed some vodka from a table and I laid across a counter. “Sorry, this is gonna sting like a bitch,” he said as he poured some vodka onto a rag. I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit my face. When it did, I let out a quick cry before Nick handed me a piece of cloth to bite onto. “Now, why didn’t you wake up Curie? She’s better at this than I am and she can stitch you up. That’s a pretty big gash there what hit you, a metal pole?”

 

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” I sat up and held some clean gauze we found in a hospital to my face. It was kind of hard to talk, since it was right through my top and bottom lip, from the bottom of my nose to my chin.

 

“Oh, damn, kid. What happened?” He handed me the same bottle of vodka he used and I took a swig before briefly explaining the previous day’s events. “Well, I gotta hand it to you, you sure aren’t afraid of anything.”


	4. Chapter 4 (Danse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse learns about Ruby's fight with Maxson and wants to take matters into his own hands.

I paced back and forth in the bunker, unsure of what to do next. I had already cleaned up most of the junk and even found myself a nice new suit of power armor, X-01. I figured since I wasn’t going to be getting my Brotherhood suit back I might as well upgrade. What happened the day before, Ruby threatening Maxson like that, hadn’t left my mind since. Even though I knew she probably wasn’t going to come back soon, part of me still hoped she would. I needed to thank her for standing up for me, however reckless it was. My mind was clouded with what-ifs: What if she had chosen to follow orders? What if she couldn’t convince Maxson? What if he gave up and killed me himself? All of these questions were answered the same way, I would die. The thought of dying hadn’t affected me. Not until Ruby showed up. I wasn’t thinking about her or anyone else, just how I had betrayed the Brotherhood. It doesn’t make much sense, but I felt like existing and not knowing I was a synth was my fault. How could I not know? How could I go about my entire life without knowing I’m not a human? This just pushed even deeper questions. How long have I actually been a synth? Was the first Danse replaced? How many of my memories actually happened? I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts with it. I looked down, Ruby’s gun still in my hands. This gun, the gun she used for every single mission I had been on with her. 

 

_ “That old revolver, where’d you get it?” I asked her one night as she was cleaning her gear, preparing for the next day. _

 

_ She answered without looking up, “Kellogg. It reminds me of him every single day.”   _

 

_ That name sparked an anger in her, even before she said it. Just when she thought about that man her entire demeanor changed, she became more reserved. “Why hold onto it then?” Normally, I wouldn’t delve so deep into her thoughts, but since she just came back from the Institute, I thought maybe she needed someone to talk to. Sounds stupid, I know. _

 

_ “So I remember… remember to hold onto who I love because I never know when they’ll be ripped from me. Then put back into my life, only 3 times my age.” Her words were rushed, I could tell there was a lot on her mind. _

 

_ “I thought he was 60?” The math wasn’t adding up, there was no way she was only 20. _

 

_ “He is. Sorry, 2.7 times my age.” She took a few seconds to do the math.  _

 

_ “Wait, how old are you?” It was a question that I had heard some of Ruby’s friends ask before, but I never heard an answer. _

 

_ “I’m 232.” She took a sip of her beer and smiled at me. _

 

_ “22? Really?” _

 

_ “Yup. But don’t forget I’m still older than you.” _

 

_ I laughed, “yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” _

 

I sat the gun down on a desk. It seemed every time I thought about Ruby, she showed up. As if she knew I was thinking of her. She came out of the elevator again, this time not as depressed looking. “Hey there, soldier boy. You sure did a nice job with this dump, that suit there yours now?” She pointed over her shoulder to the power armor behind her. I stood up and noticed a new injury on her face.

 

“What happened here?” I gently rubbed my hand over her poorly cleaned gash, feeling that it clearly needed to be stitched.

 

She winced and flinched when I touched her, “oh, this? This is nothing, you should see the other guy.”

 

“And who is the other guy, who did this to you?” I took out a needle and some thread from a first aid kit I had found and had her sit down.

 

“Just some raider asshole who picked the wrong fight.” 

 

I could tell by her tone she was lying, “yeah, sure. Tell me the truth or I won’t numb this before fixing you up.”

 

“Go ahead, I can handle pain.” Her badass act faded as soon as I poked the needle through for the first stitch. “Shit, alright, get me some Med-X for this.”

 

“Truth first.” I knew that she had to have a good reason to lie, she usually wouldn’t unless she was embarrassed by the real story.

 

“I mouthed off and got what was coming to me.” I started pushing the needle back through the other side until she talked more. “It was Maxson, alright? Now numb that shit before I start crying.”

 

“Maxson hit you?” I damn near dropped the needle in disbelief. “What happened? I’ll kill him, Ruby, what did he do?”

 

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” she reached her hand back into her backpack and rumbled around until she pulled out a large syringe with a purple liquid inside. Clenching her jaw to prepare herself, she gave herself the shot close to where I was suturing. “It’s not a big deal like I said. I got what was coming to me.”

 

“And just what did you say that would deserve something like this?” Maxson was known to have a temper, but he was also known to take it out on a nearby wall or door, not a person. Since she was mostly numb, I continued to stitch her up.

 

“I was just being mouthy.” I didn’t say anything, I just made uncomfortable eye contact until she gave in. “I said you’re twice the man he’ll ever be.” She rushed her words like she was embarrassed to say them. I finished with her stitches before saying anything. They were somewhat haphazard and crooked, but it would be better than an open wound. 

 

“Why the hell would you say something like that?”

 

“Because it’s the truth. A man wouldn’t order someone else to kill a soldier they had a problem with. And even more than that, a man wouldn’t kill a soldier who has been completely loyal for years, doing more good than most of the others combined.” She was looking back up at me now, her amber eyes filled with anger. 

 

“That’s still no reason to hit you hard enough to bust your face open like this.”

 

“Well, technically, he didn’t even hit me. It was the railing he threw me into that fucked me up.” Her lighthearted nature made it hard to believe she was being honest, but I knew she was. She had a way of making serious things seem like jokes.

 

“I swear, Ruby, I’m gonna go up there and throw his smug ass off the Prydwen.”   
  


“Why, so they can just shoot you on sight? Thanks, hero, but that doesn’t sound worth it.” What she didn’t know was just how “worth it” it would be. We didn’t know each other long, but I knew I needed to protect this girl. Silence filled the room, save for the tapping of her boot on the ground. This wasn’t the first time I was irrationally compelled to protect her. 

 

_ The dim lights and crowded area of the bar had me feeling jumpy from the moment we walked in. “Remind me why we’re here again?” _

 

_ “I’m checking on an old friend.” It was strange how many times Ruby had said those same words, always about different people. I couldn’t understand how someone who had only woken up from a 200-year nap a few months ago could have so many “old friends.” She pulled up a stool to the bar and rested her elbows on it, “hey, Vadim! Get me a beer!” _

 

_ “You got it, friend!” The bartender quickly slid her a warm beer from the other side of the bar while finishing up a conversation with another customer before coming down to say hi. I stood behind Ruby, looking around the entire bar to make sure we were safe, she was always letting her guard down without scanning her surroundings. “You want a drink too, tin man? Any friend of Ruby’s gets a discount!” He adamantly insisted but I refused.  _ __   
  


_ She leaned back to whisper to me, “don’t trust him, he still charged Cait regular price.” She sat back up to continue talking to Vadim. I kept my back to hers, watching for anything that could happen. For some reason, this place made me more on edge than in a metro tunnel. It didn’t take long for me to feel claustrophobic in the small space, so I stepped outside for some air. I couldn’t have been out more than two minutes, but when I got back in I saw some drunken punk come up behind Ruby and try to put his arm around her. Despite her multiple attempts to get him off of her, he wasn’t giving up. I hurried to the bar and grabbed his arm and pulled it off her. _

 

_ “She’s here with me.”  _

 

_ Surprised, the man turned to me. “Let the lady speak for herself, man.” _

 

_ “Danse, I can handle myself.” Ruby tried to protest but I was already pulling him off of the barstool by his arm and shoving him to the ground. _

 

_ “Get lost.” He scrambled to his feet and quickly left the bar. “Let’s go.” I threw some caps on the bar and started walking towards the door, hoping she would follow.  _

 

_ I got outside and she jogged to catch up with me. “Awe, Danse.” She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. “My hero.” _

 

“Danse? Danse, wake up.” Ruby’s hand was waving in my face when I snapped out of it. We were still in the same spots as before, and I was unsure of how much time had passed during my little daydream. “Whatcha thinking about that had you so entranced?” She joked.

 

“Just lost in thought, sorry.” 

 

“Whatever you say, man. You wanna get out of here?”

 

“Yeah, you head up, I’ll follow.” She nodded and got up to leave. I slipped a fusion core into my armor suit and stepped in once it opened. It’s easy to forget just how powerful you feel when you’re protected by a half ton of hydraulic powered steel when you’ve been away from it for just a few days. Ruby had taken the elevator up already so I had to wait for it to come back down. By the time two-centuries-old elevator made it to the top, she was already outside waiting for me. “Rubes, heads up” I called out to get her attention. 

 

She turned around to me and held her hands out as I pretended to throw her gun, “smartass, give it here.” This time I actually handed her the gun.“I missed you so much,” she kissed the gun and held it close before leading the way for me to follow. 


End file.
